newicarusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Nova/Contacts
Contacts Rio Crime Family Type of Contact: Ally / Weapons Dealer Threat Level: High The Rio crime family is well established in the underground world and the economic aristocracy. They have a multitude of contacts themselves, as well as a hand in almost every sector of society. Valencio "The Turk" Burke Type of Contact: Ally Threat Level: Moderate Burke is the de facto leader of the raiders that have been operating on the roadways between the cities growing on Ganymede. He is a dangerous man, but he is always looking for new recruits. Abel Type of Contact: Informant Threat Level: Low The greatest hacker to ever play the information streams, Abel has a high interest in a variety of things and is very willing to help out people who are in his good graces. Captain Bouregard Type of Contact: Ally / Arms and Equipment Dealer Threat Level: Very High The leader of the Free Systems Alliance is not an easy man to get face time with, but if one were to make a splash in the name of the FSA they might find themselves a welcome friend in the eyes of the biggest terrorist organization in the history of humanity. Aubrianna Vega Type of Contact: Arms and Equipment Dealer Threat Level: Low Aubrianna Vega is a well known black market arms dealer. Her inventory includes weapons and equipment from almost every major arms manufacturer. She supplies arms to a variety of clients, ranging from street gang thugs to high class assassins. Gabriel Marciano Type of Contact: Informant / Ally Threat Level: Moderate A former gun-for-hire, Gabriel has since retired to a quiet life of gun running and human trafficking. He is an easily recognized face in the underworld, and he has made many an enemy in his time. Marie de la Fontaine Type of Contact: Informant Threat Level: Moderate Marie de la Fontaine is a contractor for the various mercenaries working on Ganymede. She is all buisness and has been known to exercise a particularly ungraceful form of violence on those who have fallen out of her favor. Kyuuzo "Adonis" Matayoshu Type of Contact: Arms Dealer Threat Level: Low Adonis was born on New Icarus in Yamataikoku, and became involved in gun running at a young age. He now deals in a large variety of specialized weaponry and other weapon paraphernalia. Marilyn Arleanno Type of Contact: Informant Threat Level: Low A member of the highest class of citizen, Marilyn is the eldest daughter of Keith Arleanno, a chair member on the directing board of Emeraude. She has taken to criminal activity as a way to stymie her increasing boredom with her surroundings. Richard "Rick-500" Fauverou Type of Contact: Informant / Equipment Dealer Threat Level: Low A dishonorably discharged Red Army veteran, Rick-500 has taken to dealing in whispered conversation and heavy duty body armor. He always wears an almost ancient prototype combat helmet. He claims it keeps 'them' from hearing his thoughts. Dixie "Six" Morgan Type of Contact: Informant Threat Level: Moderate Dixie Morgan is a "listener" within the underground world, she is well known for having her ear the the ground in dozens of gangs and other smaller scale crimal groups. There are rumors that she also known more than she lets on about the Free Systems Alliance. Franck "Ronin" Belrose Type of Contact: Ally / Informant Threat Level: High A recently incarcerated assassin, Ronin has been serving his sentence in the Incarus Prime Detainment 1 High Security detention facility. There is talk that the only reason that GHOST caught him is because he wanted to be caught, mostly due to the general belief that an assassin of his caliber never makes mistakes.